Annabell
by writingwillow
Summary: A quiet girl is dragged up to the host club in an attempt to make her more social by taking her to see her crush. This is still the same story as before with only a few alterations to correct a problem.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club.**

Just like any other day, Annabell sat in her classes staring into space. An easy straight A student, Annabell had few real interests, and even less friends. At best she was a 'project' for the girls in her class, only because she took no real interest in her appearance, and sat still while they gave her 'makeovers', most of which only made her look worse. Not that she was ugly, she was one of the prettiest girls in her class, but she didn't try at it, which didn't make things any better.

The problem was, every once in a while, a few girls would get together and, out of pity for the pretty if uninteresting girl, try to help her with something, usually in getting some kind of attention from a boy. Unfortunately for Annabell, today was going to be one of those days.

Just as her last class ended and Annabell was getting ready to go home, a group of three girls professing their friendship grabbed her, telling her how they were going to help her liven up. With Annabell not putting up a fight, they promptly dragged her off.

Like most of the girls that tried things like this, they seemed like they genuinely wanted to help her, even as they giggled about boys and the club they were taking her to see.

When they reached the third floor they slowed down, a tall brunette handing Annabell a sort of magazine she had bought from the club on a previous trip. Each of the girls pointed out their favorite hosts and, blushing, told their 'best qualities'. The brunette's favorite was the club's vice president, Kyoya. For the other girls, there was a smaller blonde, whose favorite was the president himself, Tamaki Suoh, and an average sized girl with long black hair, who couldn't decide between the mischievous twins or the 'commoner', Haruhi Fujioka. For the day however, she was told she would pick who they would go to visit, because this was her first time.

Knowing she couldn't get out of this easily, Annabell looked over the magazine, examining the boys presented like produce. She had seen most of them at some time or another during school and knew their standing as some of the brightest in the school. It didn't take her long to pick out her long time crush from the other boys. She wouldn't have actually chosen to visit him, being much too shy to actually show any interest in him, but they had seen her interest in the picture and were soon hurrying her into the club.

They were greeted by Kyoya as they entered the club. Blushing brightly, the brunette quickly stepped forward to make their appointment with Annabell's crush.

To their luck, he wasn't very busy that day, and it wasn't long until they were led to a couch where they were greeted by the two oldest hosts, Hunny and Mori. The girls were quickly seated, positioning themselves so that Annabell was sitting the closest to Hunny.

"I'm glad to see all of you!" Hunny greeted them cheerfully. Annabell just smiled nervously, unable to do much else. Noticing her, Hunny's smile widened.

"I'm glad we came too," the girl with black hair said happily. "This is our friend Annabell. She never really does anything, so we brought her here because we know she likes you."

The blonde girl winced at her bubbly friend's abysmal introduction, even as she admitted to herself that she probably couldn't have thought of any better way to say it. Beside her, Annabell grimaced, she would probably have preferred he never know that, but Hunny's smile brightened even more.

Annabell could feel her heart speed up in her chest and began to get nervous. While they all talked politely, Hunny was being sweeter than was possible for most people, having noticed how nervous and uncomfortable she was. They didn't even talk about anything in particular, they just chatted aimlessly.

Annabell didn't say much, but when she did her voice was musical, like chimes in a light breeze. Hunny had a hard time believing that this adorable girl had chosen him out of the rest of the hosts.

They had been chatting amiably for a few minutes when, as cutely as he could, Hunny offered Annabell a bite of his cake. Seeing this the other girls giggled, but Annabell looked almost scared.

Panic rising in her chest, Annabell tried to smile at her little host, succeeding but only barely.

"N-no thank you, Hunny-sempai." He pouted a bit and leaned in close, her already deep blush darkened until it was nearly purple and she gripped her dress tightly, trying to clam down her heart. It was beating much too fast, and she realized that if she didn't get away soon this situation could easily become a disaster.

Breathless, she tried to excuse herself politely, surprising the group, and disappointing Hunny greatly. He stood up when she did, trying to stop her, but she nearly ran to the door, gaining the attention of the other hosts, who only saw Hunny standing there as if he couldn't decide if he should cry or run after her.

Annabell ran down at least three hallways before she dropped to the floor exhausted and shaking violently. As quickly as she could she dug through her small purse, frantically searching for the small piece of candy she carried with her, just in case. Problem was, when she finally found it, she was shaking so badly she couldn't get it open.

After Annabell had run out of the room, the host club was left in near chaos. No one seemed to know what had upset her, if anything she should have been flattered that Hunny had offered her a bite of his cake, it meant he liked her. Even Kyoya seemed to have been caught off guard by her abrupt departure, though only for a moment.

Excusing themselves from their customers, effectively shutting down the club, they quickly decided to follow her. It took them a few moments, but when they finally found her it was only just in time to see her politely, even gratefully, bid farewell to the black magic club president and walk away.

Confused, if not put off by the sight of the two so comfortable together, the hosts decided that it may be better to approach Nekozawa than the girl herself. It was actually the twins that approached him, Hunny standing stiffly in the hallway, clutching his bunbun.

"Nekozawa?" the twins chimed in unison. He looked back at them in time for them to notice the look of concern on his face, though it quickly fled when he saw who addressed him, adopting the personality they knew him to have.

"What might the host club want with me?" he asked Berznoff in a dark silky voice.

"We would like to know what happened with Miss Annabell." Kyoya said simply, not letting Tamaki or the twins make a mess of the situation. Nekozawa's mask faltered. He looked back in the direction she had walked off in nervously.

"It should be nothing to worry about, she simply had an attack, she should be fine." He answered simply.

"An attack?" Hunny asked stepping forward slightly. Nekozawa sighed, he knew she didn't want everyone to know, but they seemed worried about her, and he knew Kyoya would find out anyway.

"She's diabetic; her blood sugar was too low." He answered hesitantly. The host club looked at him in shock. It explained why she panicked when she was offered some of Hunny's cake; they were sweet enough to rot teeth on contact. At the same time it seemed almost comic that a girl with a problem with sugar would be interested in Hunny.

"From her records it's probably more likely that she is simply conscientious of who knows." Kyoya commented, looking into his book. Nekozawa looked back in the direction she had left a bit nervously before giving them all his creepiest smile and disappearing.

The host club met early the next afternoon. Hunny was still upset about what had happened the day before, and had actually eaten almost twice as much cake as he usually would have by this time. All of the other host had noticed the change in him and had decided it might be best to leave him alone.

"Kyoya," Kaoru asked uncertainly, "How did Nekozawa know about that girl being diabetic?"

Kyoya glanced back at him annoyed, but resigned, knowing he was expected to know these things about everyone.

"Nekozawa's family and Annabell's are old friends. The two basically grew up together. For a while they were actually betrothed, but both contested the arrangement, saying they thought of each other as siblings. Their parents still try to push the issue, but they're no longer engaged."

Hunny sat on the other side of the room with Mori, but still found himself listening to Kyoya's report on the girl. Something about what happened to her bothered him. Even after Nekozawa said it was nothing to worry about, he had barely been able to get to sleep that night wondering if she was okay.

Beside him Mori looked down at his cousin, noticing his concern.

"You like her." Mori said softly enough that Hunny was the only one who heard him. Hunny looked at him in surprise.

"I like all my customers." He answered, trying to look happy and innocent. Mori smiled slightly and put his hand on Hunny's head.

"Different." He said simply. Hunny looked at him, letting his fake smile drop while he thought about what Mori was trying to tell him.

Just like the day before, the same three girls pulled Annabell away as soon as class had ended. Confused and more than a bit annoyed, they wanted an explanation for what had happened. Even when the host club had come back without her, they wouldn't say anything about what had happened, though it was easy to tell that Hunny was still upset.

They pulled her away where they could talk to her, but she didn't seem to be feeling well.

Annabell had woken up that day feeling groggy and tired, but she knew that she had run off without any real explanation, so she came to school anyway. This way they would at least know nothing was seriously wrong with her, nothing that she knew of anyway. As the girls led her away from class, and into the school yard, she stumbled behind them like a drunk, doing her best to keep up.

On the third floor the hosts were still setting up the music room for their customers that day when Haruhi happened to pass by one of the windows and looked down.

Recognizing the girl from the day before, she called Hunny.

"Hunny look," she said called to the boy not far from her. "See, there's no reason to worry about her. She came to school today so she must be alright." She tried to reassure him.

He looked down to where she was pointing, but didn't seem to be convinced. Still he tried to smile for her, but it faltered when he saw Annabell collapse three stories below him. The other hosts followed him the best they could as he ran for the door.

When the host club finally made it outside they all ran to Annabell's side, where Nekozawa was already doing his best to help his old friend. At the moment he had her bag dumped out on the ground beside her, looking for the candy she always carried in case something like this happened. He cursed realizing she must have forgotten to grab another piece since she had used the one she had the day before.

Tamaki and Kyoya went to the three girls that had been with them, confused and panicked, to calm them down. Hunny knelt beside her, across from Nekozawa, Mori standing behind him. The twins stood behind the cloaked president, watching her nervously.

"What happened?" one of the girls asked nervously. "We were just walking when she passed out. Is she going to be okay?" Nekozawa didn't look up from what he was doing as he began to look through his own pockets, incase he had anything in them that might help.

"Her blood sugar dropped again, worse this time. She was already sick when she came today, she needs candy or something." He said nervously. His options were running thin, his best friend, other than Bereznoff, was passed out, and neither of them had anything to help.

Hunny only half listened as he watched her. All he heard of Nekozawa's explanation was 'blood sugar dropped', 'already sick when she came', and 'needs candy' before he acted on the first idea that came to him.

Everyone's eyes bugged out, and Nekozawa blushed when Hunny leaned down and kissed the passed out Annabell full on the mouth, pushing his tongue into her mouth slightly. Behind him Mori smiled slightly at his cousin, the others couldn't believe what they were seeing; especially when her eyes fluttered open with their mouths still pressed together.

Blushing darkly, Hunny broke the kiss and backed away from her slightly to help her up. Noticing everyone watching them they blushed at each other and seemed unable to make eye contact.

After apologizing to everyone for what happened, and, blushing darkly, thanking Hunny for saving her, Annabell went home.

"Any explanation for that?" One of the twins asked Tamaki.

"Hunny must have fallen in love with her so his kiss broke the spell Nekozawa put on her." Tamaki said dramatically. Beside him Kyoya smirked slightly.

"Hunny's been eating cake all day; there was enough sugar in his mouth for a cup of coffee." He said pointedly. "Kissing her transferred some of it to her mouth raising her blood sugar closer to normal."

After that Annabell became one of Hunny's regular customers. He never offered her cake, but it wasn't hard to tell he liked it when she came. Within a few years after she had graduated they married. Nekozawa was her man of honor.

I decided to re-edit this story after I got a few comments on how little I know about diabetes. The idea wasn't that she's scared she's going to die, otherwise she never would have married him, the idea was that she's paranoid about anyone finding out she is diabetic. I'm putting my explanation here because, well I thought I had portrayed the idea well enough the first time I posted this, apparently I was wrong, so, better safe than sorry.

I would have edited this sooner but, I had to figure out how.


End file.
